Hetalia School
by 0-o.Diana.o-0
Summary: Kiku al fin es aceptado a una prestigiosa escuela y le alegra al ser el primer japonés al entrar a ese instituto, por desgracia conoce a mucha gente extraña... y su primer amor?
1. Chapter 1 El vuelo

Hetalia School

Dos pequeños niños se divertían con una pelota.

-Kiku, Yao a comer- gritaba una anciana.

-Obasan ya vamos!, aniki apúrate.- jalo el pequeño pelinegro de la manga a su hermano mayor.

-Esta bien aru!- decía mientras se dejaba jalar por su hermano.

La anciana solo los abrazo antes de abrir la puerta pues no quería que vieran a sus padres…

-Ya no te soporto!, jamás debí de haber dejado China- gritaba un señor mientras preparaba unas maletas y se dirigía a la puerta de la casa.

-Eres libre de largarte!- sollozaba abriendo la puerta.

Se veían las siluetas de los pequeños y la dela anciana, Yao sostuvo la mano de Kiku, comprendiendo la situación.

-No volverás a vernos.-

POV. Yao

Un jalón, solo eso necesitaron para separarnos, verdad… que todavía me recuerdas?, mi querido ototo, no puedo evitar extrañarte, sigo mi camino con mi mejor amigo aunque este me de un poco de miedo; solo una noticia me ha hecho realmente feliz.

Fin POV. Yao

-Estoy tan emocionado aru!-

-Yao ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?, ¿Al fin decidiste hacerte uno conmigo?-decía un peligris.

-Claro que no aru!-

-Entonces, que sucede?-

-Tal vez volveré a verlo…-

Un muy extrañado Ivan se encontraba caminando a lado del pelicafé.

-Quieres acompañarme al aeropuerto mañana?-

-Esta bien pero tendrás que ser uno conmigo kol kol kol- decía el ruso con una risa que tal vez trataba de hacerla divertida, pero el chino solo salió corriendo por la cara de pervertido que obtuvo. *Jamás volverle a preguntar a Ivan si quiere a acompañarme algún lugar* se repetía mil veces Yao.

Un pelinegro japonés recogía su correo, sus ojos en aquel momento parecían que no mostraban sus sentimientos, pero vio aquel sobre con letras rojas "urgente"….

-Al… al fin lo… logre- sus ojos brillaron con una alegría que no era común en el, abrazo la carta y soltó un suspiro.

-Omedetou Kiku- decía una mujer como de 30 años cargando a un simpático perrito al que respondía por nombre Puchi.

-Oka-san- bajo la mirada-no creo ir ya que usted con su enfermedad no habrá quien la cuide-

-Vamos, vamos todavía esta Mei-chan y Yong Soo- dándole una tierna sonrisa al que al pelinegro le dio mucha confianza. –Y bien cuando es el vuelo?-

-Veamos… es mañana eeh, no tengo mucho tiempo para arreglar mis cosas-

-Daijobu, te ayudare vamos, etto… desde cuando llego eso?-

-Eh?... espera eso era deber de Yong!- el japonés solo corrió para poder golpear a su hermano menor.

6:30 am en el aeropuerto, se encontraba el pelinegro abordando su avión,

-Mattane!KIKU TRAEME ALGO BONITO DE REGRESO-decía una pequeña de 5 años con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, solo estiraba su mano.

-Haai!- solo volteaba pero el ultimo llamado para abordar aquel avión.

-Cuídate mucho Kiku!- decía la mujer –Ojala el no este ahí… todavía te acurdas de el?-

-Dijiste algo Oka-san?-

-Betsuni- sonrió para no levantar sospechas-Ne Yong Soo que quieres de desayunar?-

-QuieroGyeran jim!-alzando los brazos y tapando a su pequeña hermana, la cual solo le puso un pie para que este tropezara.

-Ne Oka-chan por que no preguntaste a mi?- inflando sus pequeñas mejillas.

-Por que antier escogiste tú-

-Este bien- sonreía la niña.

-Por… que… nadie… me ayuda- decía el pequeño coreano aun en el piso.

En el avión

-Mmmm donde estará mi asiento 35b, Oh! Aquí.- decía mientras sesentava en medio de otros dos asientos- Así que el avión es un modelo de América- suspiro y cerró los ojos

-Gomen gomen, pero me darías permiso de pasar- decía una mujer de anchas caderas.

-Claro-Kiku solo abrió los ojos y dejo pasar a la señora.

-Espera mi hijo- el niño se sentó en el asiento del pelinegro jugaba con su pequeño tren de juguete.

-Disculpe pero ese es mi asiento- con una gotita recorriendo su cien.

-A! cual es tu asiento hijo-

-36b-contesto de mala gana el niño.

Kiku no le que de otra que sentarse en medio de la señora y del niño malcriado.

-Ne eres alguien muy aburrido y tonto- le decía el niño al ojinegro.

-…Eso…crees?-

-Claro que lo creo!, es mas casi todas las chicas que te conocen se te han declarado por que "eres lo demasiado misterioso y ellas querían descubrir tu verdadero yo"-

*Este niño debe de dejar de ver novelas…* pensaba Kiku mientras que lo analizaba el pequeño tenia razón casi todas las chicas pero no por esa razón, bueno eso lo pensaba el.

-Pero ninguna te atrae es mas terminaras con un chico, te lo aseguro!- decía muy confiado el niño posando sus manos en su cintura- Es mas te hare el favor de convertirte en mi amante-

-…- Kiku se hizo el dormido, solo de dieron ganas de golpear al maldito niño, como creía que el terminaría con un chico!.

El transcurso del vuelo se le hizo eterno, claro el mocoso solo se la pasaba golpeándolo por "accidente" en el estomago, cara y brazos con su tren de juguete…

+Atención pasajeros esperamos hayan disfrutado su vuelo, le agradecemos su preferencia+

Aquel pelinegro se encontraba recogiendo sus maletas ¿Cómo las madres dejan que sus hijos molesten a los pasajeros? Eso es lo único que cruzaba su mente hasta que…¿Cómo demonios llegaría a esa reconocida escuela, no sabia como llegar y menos en donde podría quedarse a dormir si se perdía mas de lo que estaba.

-KIKU HONDA!- se escucho a lo lejos.

-Eh?- volteo extrañado, según el sabia nadie sabia su nombre.

Un chico rubio con ojos esmeraldas y cejas pobladas se encontraba regañando a un estadunidense muy hiperactivo.

-Baaka! Por que crees que tenemos el cartel con el nombre escrito en el?- posando un puño en la cabeza del ojiazul.

-Pero es que jamás lo encontraremos!- decía mientras en su rostro se veía como inflaba sus cachetes.

Kiku se acerco un poco temeroso al pensar que ellos eran estudiantes del mismo colegio que asistiría, solo uno de ellos logro llamar su atención –Bu...buenas tardes- hizo una pequeña reverencia en forma de saludo- Mi nombre es Kiku Honda yoroshiku- decía con un voz fría sin ningún sentimiento.

-Buenas tardes yo soy Arthur Kirkland y este idiota hiperactivo es Alfred Jones- decía señalando al estadounidense.

-Eh? Por que soy un idiota hiperactivo?- agitaba una y otra vez sus brazos hacia arriba y abajo.

-Y todavía preguntas?, bueno Honda te llevaremos a la institución de…-

-Hetalia School!- grito el americano callando abruptamente al ingles, lo cual el pelinegro solo mostro una sonrisa tierna, lo que ocasiono un ligero sonrojo de ambos *Esa… esa sonrisa…*

-Kawai! Kiku eres muy lindo!, pareces una chica- el ojicafe solo bajo la mirada avergonzado por el comentario del rubio imperativo.

Bueno espero que les guste ^w^


	2. Chapter 2 El 1er día de clases

El 1er día de clases…

El británico reacciono cuando el ojiazul gritaba- Bien bien, Honda vámonos tienes que desempacar y prepárate para las clases mañana-

-Eh? Ne ne Arthur no podemos enseñarle la ciudad, quiero pasar tiempo con el!- decía con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

+Nande, nande? Ese chiquillo del avión tenia razón+ pensó el pelinegro, no debió a ver entrado a esa escuela; pero su madre estaba tan orgullosa de el por ser el primer japonés en ir a esa institución y como defraudarla +soportare esto por ti Okasan+

-A por cierto, felicidades- decía Arthur extendiéndole la mano como buen caballero claro con un muy tenue rojizo en sus mejillas.

-Eh? A muchas gracias Kirkland-san- una sonría se posaba en el rostro del asiático.

El estadounidense observo detenidamente al ingles nunca había felicitado a alguien-Ajajajaja lo he decidido Kiku-chan será mi amante!- alzando sus brazos de manera victoriosa, al pelinegro sin pensarlo salió corriendo, quien se iba a quedar después de tremenda confesión, el japonés nunca se había mostrado tan nervioso.

Sorprendido por aquellas palabras Arthur reacciono para gritarle al de ojos cafés pero era muy tarde Kiku ya había desaparecido- baka como se te ocurre decir eso enfrente de el-

-Es que… soy el héroe- alzando su mano con su pulgar extendido y sacando su lengua de un lado de su boca de manera infantil, el ojiverde le dio la espalda para buscar a su nuevo compañero -además deberías de apresurarte, nunca te habías puesto así con alguien…- susurro el americano, empezó a correr –KIKU-CHAN DONDE ESTAS?-

El japonés seguía corriendo hasta tropezar con otro chico… los dos jóvenes cayeron al suelo - Ah! Lo siento-decía el japonés sobándose su cabeza +Este chico tiene una cabeza muy dura+ pensaba Kiku mientras volteaba hacia atrás para asegurase de haber dejado atrás a su nuevo acosador.

-Ludwig sálvame!- decía un italiano agitando sus brazos sentado en el piso.

-Feliciano! Estas bien?- decía un rubio mientras alzaba al italiano y sacando una pistola y apuntando directamente en su cabeza –Que le has hecho?- posando en su rostro una sonrisa de asesino.

-Aa… aaa… yo...-

-KIKU-CHAN!-

-Honda!-

El pelinegro solo se escondió detrás del alemán +espera un momento yo… había tenido contacto con alguien llamado Ludwig+

-Arthur no tienes mucha resistencia jajaja, jamás lograras ser un héroe como yo!- decía Alfred con un tono muy peculiar en el ya que el ingles respiraba con mucha dificultad-Ah! West, no has visto a un japonés muy lindo?-

El alemán vio como el japonés tenia miedo de ellos- No lo siento-.

-Ve~?-

-Mmmm bueno si lo ven llevando a la escuela e infórmenos ne?-

-Este bien-

El americano acosador y el británico fueron a buscarlo, mientras el alemán cargaba de su ropa al pobre pelinegro –Bien tu nombre es?-

-Ho…Honda Kiku-soltó en susurro.

-Honda Kiku, eres el japonés que estaba emocionado por entrar a la misma escuela que yo verdad?-

-Entonces si es Ludwig West-san?-

-Claro! Ludwig es un gran amigo y lo amo!- grito Feliciano provocando un sonrojo del rubio.

-Urusai!, ajam… bueno Kiku solo llámame Ludwig mucho gusto-

-Yo soy Feliciano!, etto… por que te escondías del idiota de Arthur y Alfred?

El japonés solo con recordar lo que le a había dicho aquel norteamericano- Bueno yo… yo… huía de ellos por cosas que mencionaron-

-Ve~, Daijobu Ludwig nos protegerá!- el ojiazul solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Tadaima pasta~!- decía el castaño corriendo a la cocina de la escuela por su ración diaria de pasta.

-Bien te escoltare a tu habitación si?-

-Es...esta bien…- ambos chicos caminaron hacia la habitación del japonés

-Veamos te toco a lado de Yao, estarás bien es un chico de nacionalidad china a si que creo que podrán convivir-decía viendo el papel que tenia el numero de habitación y su horario de clases-También te toco en los mismos grupos que Feliciano y yo-

-Luuuudwiiiiing taskeeeeteee! EL IDIOTA DE ARTHUR QUIERE QUE COMA SU ASQUEROSOS PLATILLOS-

-Feliciano en seguida voy!, bien espera aquí Kiku- el alemán corrió lo mas rápido que pudo para ayudar al torpe italiano.

+Por que tengo tanto miedo al asistir mañana a clases?+ pensó mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro ese día realmente había sido muy pesado para el, solo quería descansar. Entro en la habitación y para su alivio solo había una cama y un escritorio +Creo que si podre descansar+

Al día siguiente.

-Muy bien chicos el es su nuevo compañero, preséntate por favor- dijo un austriaco muy bien parecido y muy cortes, al japonés parecía ser el representante de la clase.

-Kiku Honda, mucho gusto- hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Muy bien, soy el suplente del representante Roderich, el representante todavía no ha llegado así que el encargado de enseñarte la escuela será… a Ivan-san podrías encargarte?

-Eh?, yo… aceptare si el decide ser uno conmigo!-

A Kiku solo le recorría una gota en su cien ¿Qué había hecho para ser acosado por casi todo el mundo?

-Ivan-san! Compórtate por favor… bueno mejor Yao-san podrías?

-Hai-aru!- decía el chino alzando sus brazos. +Sugoi-aru tengo oportunidad de acercarme y sin parecer un pervertido-aru!+

-Bien siéntate…-

-Perdón por llegar tarde hubo un contratiempo en el consejo estudiantil.- entro el ingles llamando la atención de todo el salón.

-Esta bien Arthur-san, estaba viendo quien será el encargado de mostrarle la institución a Kiku-san-

-Daijobu, yo me encargare-.

Todos los presentes del salón se sorprendieron ya que nunca Arthur (a pesar de ser un caballero) se había ofrecido al mostrar la escuela.

-Honto Arthur-san?

-Eh? Tiene algo de malo?-

-No es eso pero… nunca había hecho eso-

-Bu... bueno déjenme en paz…etto ah es cierto- saco un papel el cual coloco en la pared a lado de la pizarra-Eh conseguido que tu obra se realice con algunos cambios en la escenografía era muy cara y Vash es un tacaño de lo peor-

-Por favor no se exprese así de el!-

-Eh?... bueno como sea tiene que ser como el año pasado!- miraba a toda la clase-Fuimos el mejor grupo y lo seguiremos siendo les parece?

-HAI-

-Etto... es todo-el ingles se encamino a su asiento.

-Kiku-san siéntate a lado del representante si?-

-Esta…bien-

-Bueno como esperaba que aceptaran mi obra aquí hay copias de las primeras escenas a si que por favor participen-

Se escucho el timbre de fin de clases.

*ding dong* (ya quisiera que mis clases duraran así de poco)

-Honda!- grito el ojiesmeralda- creo que deberías participar en la obra conseguirás puntos extras-

-Etto... lo pensare, gracias-

-Ah por cierto… puedes llamarme Arthur- soltó en un susurro-bueno nos vemos-

-Ha…hasta luego Arthur-san…-


	3. Chapter 3 Audiciones

Capitulo 3 Audiciones

POV. Kiku

Ya han pasado tres días de que llegue aquí y todavía no entiendo que hice para ser acosado por el americano, además siento una mirada de odio a donde valla, necesito descansar pero… no se si podre con las materias es muy distinto a lo que esperaba, solo hay chicos ya que son muy pocas chicas y están en el otro campus… es mejor que siga el consejo de Arthur-san, hare la audición son personajes muy interesantes pero lo que no logro entender como convencerán a la directora para que dejen participar a una de las chicas para el papel de la amante del personaje principal.

Fin del POV. Kiku

El chico seguía leyendo el libreto para decidir que papel tomar +bueno esta decidido audicionare para ser la mano derecha del capitán+ alzo la mirada decidido a memorizarse los diálogos y se distrajo un poco al ver a varios chicos nerviosos +valla muchos chicos necesitan esos puntos+ pero observo a un par de chicos platicando no estaba muy lejos de ese par así que pudo escuchar perfectamente que decían.

-Antonio-san por favor ayúdeme necesito de estos puntos extras- decía un mexicano muy preocupado aun castaño que solo le sonreía divertidamente.

-Hai hai, José pero dime algo…Por que no estudiaste para tus exámenes?, esas calificaciones dan vergüenza- deposito un pequeño golpe en la cabeza del pelinegro con el libreto, este solo bajo la mirada.

-Es que si usted no me hubiera pedido hacer eso…- recargo su cabeza en el pecho del español este lo miro con ternura…

-Shh, baja la voz nadie tiene que enterarse de nuestro secreto- susurro, tomo la barbilla del mexicano que tenia un hermoso sonrojo –Tu hermano no aceptaría que una doncella se relacione con un pirata- tomo la barbilla y rosando sus labios con los del pelinegro deposito un tierno beso.

-Antonio…san-susurro el mexicano –Deje de burlarse de mi!- le dio la espalda y cruzo los brazos.

-Eh?...pero dijiste que te ayudara no es verdad?, ni siquiera te sabes los diálogos- rodeo su cintura con sus brazos –De verdad no dejare que te alejes de mi por tus espantosas calificaciones- sonrió y deposito un beso en su mejilla –Lo harás bien, confió en ti-

-Ari...gatou- desvió su mirada y poso sus manos en los brazos del castaño, sabia que a pesar de que sus padres pagaron su escuela no podía darse el lujo de reprobar sus materias la escuela en ese aspecto era muy estricta –Me esforzare- giro en si para quedar frente a frente y le dedico una sonrisa.

El japonés en ese momento no sabia por que se sentía tan raro era la primera vez que veía a dos hombres besarse, no es que fuera homofóbico pero cualquiera se sorprendería verdad?, bajo la mirada sonrojado.

-Kiku estas bien?- pregunto el británico, tomando por sorpresa al japonés el cual solo dio un pequeño salto.

-A…Arthur-san- dijo con sus mejillas teñidas en ligero rojizo.

-Que sucede estas bien?- dijo desviando la mirada para ver si podía ver algo que lo haya puesto como estaba –Ya veo así que viste a esos dos- séllalo a los dos jóvenes, el asiático solo asintió con a cabeza y el ojiesmeralda miro con ternura al japonés +es adorable, sus sonrojos son lindos…ESPERA PERO QUE DEMINIOS, QUE ME PASA! POR QUE ME PARECE LINDO?+, se golpeo mentalmente por tener esos pensamientos extraño.

-Arthur-san… esto es normal que pase todo el tiempo?- pregunto el pelinegro con la mirada clavada en el piso.

-Bueno Antonio viene de España según es el país de la pasión, para el es normal mostrar sus sentimientos a todo momento- dijo sonriendo, pero en el fondo tenia un sentimiento extraño al ver que el japonés tenia esos pensamientos sobre el amor entre hombres.

-Entiendo- soltó un suspiro pesado.

-No te gusta… esos tipos de relaciones?- pregunto sin mirarlo, temía por la respuesta? No lo sabia, nunca había experimentado esos sentimientos además como pudo enamorase de el, es amor a primera vista? CLARO QUE NO! Eso suena muy a la rana francesa; pensó el rubio.

-No me malentienda es que me tomo de sorpresa nunca había visto a dos chicos besan…- el pelinegro guardo silencio había recordado aquellas palabras del chiquillo del avión "terminaras con un chico" sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo –Yo no seré amante de un chico- dijo muy exaltado.

-Es...esta bien- lo que mas temía se había hecho realidad, el joven Kirkland se dio vuelta pero se detuvo al escuchar su nombre.

-Arthur Kirkland y Kiku Honda pueden pasar para audicionar!- grito un austriaco.

+Maldita sea todavía me toca audicionar con el aparte técnicamente ya me rechazo no?... AH! PERO QUE DEMONIOS DIGO NO ME INTERESA EL!+ se soltó una pequeña bofetada en la mejilla para reaccionar.

-Y los siguientes serán José Hernández y Alfred F. Jones-

-Ajajajaja bien José vamos a dar lo mejor!- el americano se encontraba apretando la cabeza del mexicano.

-Alfred-san me duele- dijo en un susurro ya que el pobre moreno le tenia miedo al rubio.

-Alfred deja en paz a José!- el castaño se encontraba gritándole al americano mientras este seguía apretando la cabeza del mexicano y riendo estrepitosamente.

Kiku y Arthur caminaron juntos por toda la multitud de jóvenes se sentían muy incomodos por lo dicho, entraron en al salón se encontraban los miembros del consejo estudiantil.

-Oh pero si es nuestro querido Arthur- pronuncio empalagosamente un francés.

-Que haces aquí frog?- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-El es el encargado del vestuario, con eso también podemos ahorrar- dijo un suizo.

-Bueno pero por que vas a participar mon amour?- dedicándole un guiño al británico.

-Deja de decirme así bitch frog!-

-Pero no necesitas participar tienes de escusa de que participas en las juntas del consejo- dijo el suizo revisando unos papeles para ver si se podía reducir los gastos de la obra.

-Ie- se escucho una voz en tono muy serio.

-A que te refieres Ludwig- dijo aquel francés con algo de miedo.

-No hemos tenido reuniones suficientes para que justifique sus faltas- dijo el alemán con su mirada dirigida al frente y fría, pero una persona llamo su atención –Kiku por que vas audicionar?-

-A Ludwig-san vera… es que su modo para manejar las clases y calificaciones es muy distinto al de Japón y no creo poder con todo así que Arthur-san me aconsejo que participara- señalo al británico.

-Bueno bueno van a audicionar o no?, el tiempo no lo puedo estar desperdiciando- dijo Vash con la vista a los dos jóvenes-

-Hai! Mi nombre es Kiku Honda y audicionare para el personaje de Jack, el es la mano derecha del pirata Glen- realizo una pequeña reverencia y su mirada firme de lo que quería su voz también había sonado muy seguro de si mismo.

+Valla a pesar de que casi todos lo acosan puede ser muy seguro de si, al parecer puedo aprender de el a pesar de que me rechazo+ el ingles bajo la mirada muy afligido claro se deprimió solo.

-Y usted Arthur-san de que audicionara en mi obra?-

-Bueno yo audicionare para el hermano mayor de Lacie que es Gilbert-

-Esta bien en la escena 45 hay un enfrentamiento entre esos dos personajes ya que Lacie escapo con el capitán pueden continuar- el austriaco extendió los accesorios que utilizarían para la escena que fueron espadas y una pistola a Arthur, se sentó y observo cuidadosamente a los chicos.

-Dejadlos en paz!, la señorita Lacie al fin decido con quien seria feliz y ese es mi señor- desenfundo una espada larga de color negro como la nuche y afilo la mirada –Si vos no queréis morir aquí será mejor que retiréis-

-Valla a si que pensáis que podréis detenerme ha!, seréis un idiota- saco de su funda una larga espada, y se acerco velozmente alzando su espada para tomar impulso y su ataque fuera mas fuerte, una danza de feroces roces de metal se escuchaba.

–Tendré que admitir que tenéis talento sucio bastardo- Gilbert se encontraba con la mirada de odio y espada en una posición vertical mientras mantenía a Jack en un rincón, el cual con su espada en posición horizontal y cerca de su rostro; solo tomo impulso de aquel rincón para poder empujar a Gilbert.

-Todo lo que he aprendido es gracias a mi señor-

-Lo lamento tanto pero…-su mano tomo una dirección a su bolsillo- vos tenéis que fallecer aquí-saco lentamente la pistola… una hermosa rosa carmesí se formo en el pecho de Jack el cual cayendo al piso soltaba unas nostálgicas lagrimas –Lo lamento mi señor- soltó en un susurro, el suelo se mancho de un color carmesí.

Todo el salón se lleno de un silencio tranquilo, Arthur se camino hacia el asiático para ayudar a levantarlo.

-Estuviste muy bien- dijo con una sonrisa y con su mano extendida para poderlo levantar.

Con una de sus mangas se limpio las lagrimas –Arigato, usted también estuvo bien-

-El único problema será como limpiar tu uniforme de la pintura-

-Mm… no se preocupe se como quitarla-

-Esta bien pero si necesitas ayuda no dudes en avisarme vale?-

-Hai!- sonrió delicadamente provocando un ligero sonrojo en el británico.

-Muy bien!, pondré la lista de las personas que actuaran- dijo el austriaco dirigiéndose a la puerta para dejar entrar a los otros siguientes jóvenes.


	4. Chapter 4 El papel de Lacie

Me puse a investigar bien los nombres de los personajes ya que Prusia le dice West a Alemania pero sus verdaderos nombres son Gilbert Beildshmit Ludwig Beildshmit

Capitulo 4 "El papel de Lacie"

Roderich se encontraba caminando lentamente por el pasillo que llevaba a la oficina de la directora del campus femenino +Muy bien pedirle permiso para que pueda realizar las audiciones para las chicas+ el austriaco toco la puerta.

-Adelante- una mujer no mayor de 45 años se encontraba con unos papeles en su escritorio, parecía un poco ocupada.

-Con permiso- entro el austriaco hasta el escritorio.

-Ara, ara pero si es Roderich-kun, toma asiento y que se le ofrece?- dijo la mujer dejando los papeles que portaba en la mano y miro al castaño –Adivino tu director quiere que le preste dinero no?- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Ie, es que necesito un favor Laura-sensei- bajo la mirada –Escribí una obra y se representara pero hay un papel femenino y necesito una chica-

-Ya veo así que necesitas una de mis chicas, se que nunca le he negado un favor Roderich-kun pero no puede permitir eso- la mujer se levanto y camino a una de las ventanas –recuerda lo que sucedió con Beildshmit-kun?-

-Si… pero fue un accidente- levanto la mirada – es que de verdad necesito a una chica-

-Gomene pero no puedo, además no fue ningún "accidente" ese joven le toco los pechos a Elizabeta-san y siempre veo que tiene conflictos con el- la mujer se sonrojo y sonrió levemente; recordó como ella se llevaba con el director del campus masculino.

-Pero…pero ellos son así- sus mejillas tomaron un ligero rojizo -por favor!- levanto un poco la voz realmente el austriaco quería que su obra se realizara, pero la mujer negó con su cabeza.

-Pero si es otra chica por ejemplo a… Lily Zwingli-san?-

-No, a pesar de que su hermano este en el consejo estudiantil no puedo aceptarlo, el comportamiento de Elizabeta-san y Beildshmit-kun siempre a sido muy conflictivo… por algo se dividió la escuela a pesar de que son muy pocas chicas-

*ding dong*

-Debe irse Roderich-kun realmente me duele no poder ayudarlo pero si necesita otro favor hágamelo saber ne?-

-Ha…i- el castaño bajo la mirada y salió de la oficina. +Ese idiota de Gilbert tenia que hacerle esa broma a Elizabeta…pero yo también tuve la culpa+ el color rojo se inundo su rostro recordaba claramente ese momento…

FLAS BACK

-Apresúrate Roderich!- grito un peligris con un balde lleno de lodo.

-Esta bien… pero por que tengo que ayudarte en esto?- el castaño no podía estar mas nervioso que nunca.

-Bueno perdiste no? - sonreía infantilmente el chico de ojos rojos.

-Tu me engañaste!- señalo con una sola mano ya que con la otra sostenía el balde lleno de lodo –además no quiero hacerle esto a Elizabeta- bajo la mano y la mirada ellos siempre se habían llevado bien desde que tenían 6 años no podía hacerle eso.

-Deja de lloriquear además ya estamos grandes y esto será una prueba para ser hombres-

-Pero apenas tienes doce!-

-Shh guarda silencio o nos descubrirán- el prusiano volteaba a todos lados para entrar a la habitación de la chica y vaciar el lodo en su ropa claro sin ser visto –bien parece que no hay nadie- los dos chicos entraron al cuarto el cual estaba muy bien arreglado se acercaron al mueble y abrieron uno de los cajones –todavía siguen comiendo y tenemos como cinco minutos- le arrebato el balde y empezó a vaciar todo el contenido sobre la ropa de la chica.

-Apresúrate…- el chico camino lentamente para atrás y tropezó con la puerta que de repente se abrió, cayo estrepitosamente a los pies de la húngara que traía puesto su pantalón de pijama lo cual agradeció mucho el austriaco.

-Roderich-san?- levanto la mirada –Gilbert que hacen aquí?- la chica al ver que su cajón estaba abierto oscureció la mirada –teme!- se acerco peligrosamente y empezó a golpear al pobre peligris, el castaño reacciono y se levanto rápidamente –detente Elizabeta- la chica solo sostuvo e cuello de la camisa y con un puño en el aire.

-Al fin maldito-

-Cállate!, Roderich-san por que estaban aquí?- dijo la húngara con una enorme cara de confusión.

-Jijijijiji- la castaña debió su mirada al ver que el peligris reía sin razón aluna –Hemos venido a hacer esto…-el chico se soltó del poderoso agarre de Elizabeta y sin ninguna explicación la tomo por detrás y toco rápidamente el área de sus pechos –Ajajajaja eres tan PLAAANAA! Jajaja- Gilbert tomo de la mano a Roderich y corrieron.

-TEME!, ven aquí Gilbert-baka!- agitaba su mano y corría por todos lados tratando de alcanzarlos.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

El austriaco soltó una pequeña sonrisa +Gilbert te matare ahora no se podrá representar la obra+ pensó mientras de su puño resaltaba una gran fuerza +pero… por que era la apuesta?+ se tranquilizo y seguía deduciendo por que había perdido aquella apuesta, Gilbert no era tan listo para ganarle en algo de inteligencia, seguía sumergido hasta que llego al salón del consejo –debería llamar de avisar para ver que haremos- soltó un suspiro pesado.

-Mmmm- un japonés se encontraba muy pensativo era hora de las clases se podía suponer que estaría pensando en ellas pero no era así +Desde la ultima vez Arthur-san se comporta muy raro+ el pelinegro dirigió la mirada hacia el asiento del ojiesmeralda, el cual también volteo y al ver que se cruzaban sus miradas como respuesta ambos obtuvieron un ligero sonrojo y voltearon a otro lado.

*Arthur Kirklan y Ludwig Beildshmit se les solicita en una junta urgente en el consejo estudiantil*, ambos chicos se levantaron y salieron del aula claro pidiendo permiso antes de retirarse.

-Que sucede?- dijo el británico cerrando la puerta ya que fue el ultimo en entrar.

-Laura-sensei no me permitió hacer ninguna audición- dijo el austriaco.

-Nani? Pero si ya he hecho todos los vestuarios solo me faltaba el de Lacie, y necesito esos puntos no puedes hacer esto Roderich!- estaba muy desesperado aquel chico de larga cabellera rubia.

-Urusai baka!-

-Pero Arthur que vamos hacer?-

-Le pediste permiso aunque sea para que Lily-san hiciera la apuesta?-

-Que dijiste… idiota ni aunque yo actuara a en esa obra dejaría que ella participara!- dijo el suizo sacando una pistola y apuntándola al británico.

-Gomen gomen y que tal las hermanas de Ivan?-

-No me dejo hacer las audiciones a ninguna chica- bajo la mirada se veía realmente pensativo –y si…eh…-

-Si tienes algo que decir hazlo no pienso quedarme todo el día aquí discutiendo algo tan absurdo-

-No es absurdo Ludwig los estudiantes necesitan los puntos y como presidente me encargare que la obra se realice-

-Hai hai je…hablas como si de verdad te importaran, por lo que recuerdo te hiciste presidente por que querías el poder-

-¿Cuál poder Francis?-

-No lo se Vash- dedico una mirada picara al ojiesmeralda –no será que te gusta un estudiante que audiciono y lo quieres ayudar?- todos lo miraron al pobre Arthur el cual solo enrojeció.

-Cla…claro que no baka!- cruzo los brazos –y…y cual era tu idea Roderich-

-No desvíes el tema!- gritaron todos los chicos.

-Bueno… si un chico toma ese papel…- fue un silencio incomodo durante varios segundos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Y si así fuera… que chico seria?- se aventuro a preguntar el suizo.

-Uno de rasgos muy finos por supuesto! Déjenmelo a mi- el francés alzo un pulgar y saco la lengua de lado, busco entre todas sus cosas papeles volaban hacia todas partes –aquí están!- de repente enseño dos fotos…

**.**

**.**

**.**

-José y…Kiku?- pronuncio el ingles

-Por supuesto son los dos rostros mas finos que audicionáron- abrazo las fotos y un rio de saliva comenzó a brotar.

-Oye Francis compórtate- dijo el suizo quitándole las fotos –Estas fotos fueran sacadas en una de las duchas…- el francés le quito las fotos dejando caer otra, el alemán la recogió.

-Este es…Yao…oi sabes que si se entera Ivan te asesinara- enseño la foto en donde el chino parecía bajarse los pantalones para bañarse dejando ver su bien marcado abdomen.

-Kol kol kol kol kol- se escucho de repente en un aura sumamente deprimente.

-Eres un pervertido- el suizo reacciono y apunto su pistola a la rana pervertida –tienes fotos de las chicas?-

-Por supuesto que no… no he logrado entrar a sus regaderas- bajo la mirada y tomo la foto de Yao y la guardo.

-Eso nadie te la cree frog- con los brazos cruzados dio un paso para atrás y dejo que la pistola de Vash tuviera camino libre.

Aquel momento fue interrumpido -Estará bien…- dijo el castaño viendo seriamente a todos los presentes –que los utilicemos para ser chicas-

Arthur deposito su mano en el hombro del austriaco-No te preocupes me encargare de que tu obra se realice necesitamos los puntos tratare de convencerlos- le dedico una sonrisa.

-Arigatou-

-Bueno al parecer todos estamos…de acuerdo les haremos la audición otra vez pero con el dialogo de la chica ne?- dijo levantándose sin esperar a que le contesten –Oi! Francis ve y buscarles-

-Nani? Y por que yo?-

-Por que tu los propusiste!- el francés solo corrió a buscar a los dos chicos antes de que fuera asesinado por el alemán y el suizo que se lo olvido repentinamente lo sucedido, llego al salón donde se encontraba el moreno –Etto… sensei podría permitirme a José Hernández-san?-

-Es algo urgente? Si quiere pasar mi materia necesita resolver este problema- dijo el maestro de mirada dura y escalofriante que era dirigida al moreno que se encontraba en la pizarra tratando de resolver el problema.

-Ara ara, al parecer te salvo la campana José- susurro el español se recargo en una de sus manos dedicándole un sonrisa burlona al mexicano.

-Sensei realmente es importante lo llama el consejo estudiantil-

-Esta bien, José-dobe-san audicionaste para la obra de Roderich-san verdad?-dijo con una sonrisa tierna para el moreno a pesar de que lo molestaba enfrente de su clase los dos sabían que era broma.

-Ha...hai- bajo la mirada apenado por las risas de sus compañeros y el por su nuevo apodo.

-Bueno mas te vale conseguir un papel para que apruebes la materia- las risas se conservaban y con la misma mirada que le había dedicado callo a todos.

-Hai- bajo la mirada y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Arigatou gozaimasu sensei- el francés cerro la puerta y tomo la mano del moreno –bien ahora iremos por Kiku Honda de la clase 2-b-

-Lo conozco de vista pero nunca he habado con el- dijo mientras el mas grande lo jalaba de la mano –Ne nii-san por que caminas tan rápido-

-A José! Eres tan lindo eres el único que me llama nii-san- se detuvo de repente provocando que el menor chocara con su espalda giro en si para quedar enfrente de el –dime por que preferiste a Antonio- tomo su rostro con ambas manos y se acerco lentamente –nii-san te puede satisfacer mas- sus alientos se mesclaban cada vez mas.

-Francis maldito!- se escucho la voz del español, camino rápidamente y jalo al moreno, con otro movimiento lo puso detrás de el –que piensas que haces?-

-Gomen gomen, solo le trataba de quitar la basura de sus mejillas verdad José?- se inclino a un lado para poder ver el rostro sonrojado de este.

-Ha…hai Antonio-kun, tranquilícese no estábamos haciendo nada malo- le tomo la mano para calmarlo, el castaño solo soltó un suspiro.

-Esta bien-

-Bueno José vamos por Kiku y nos vamos con los del consejo ne?-

-Hai- camino para alcanzar al francés pero se detuvo enfrente de su pareja, se paro en la punta de sus pies y lo tomo por el cuello –tranquilo yo no lo traicionaría por que lo amo- le susurro en un oído y beso su mejilla, Antonio tardo en reaccionar cuando logro pronunciar algo el moreno ya se había ido.

-José…- quedo pensativo –valla realmente lo amo ni con Lovino…- ese recuerdo de cuando este se fue le provoco un fuerte dolor en el pecho +piensas en mi, desde que tu te fuiste no sabia como seguir pero gracias a Dios llego José+ soltó una sonrisa –bueno si me quedo aquí posiblemente me castiguen-


End file.
